The present invention relates to a bicycle motor control system.
Bicycle motor control systems are indispensable for electric drive assisted bicycles with drive motors, which are provided to assist a rider who applies a manual drive force to the pedals. To address the problem of optimizing the timing and amount of driving force that the drive motor applies to the bicycle to assist the rider, systems have been developed to cause a drive motor to stop when a rider applies a rearward manual drive force to the pedals. When the rider suddenly stops pedaling while the drive motor is running and continuously assisting the rider, the rider may not be able to stop the pedals and crankshaft at an intended crank angle position. If coaster brakes are provided on the bicycle and the drive motor does not stop immediately in the backpedaling action, the rider may feel discomfort and have a decreased quality in riding experience.